Noel en famille
by laurabl
Summary: Petit Os sur fond de romance lors du reveillon de noel. Au programme: soirée en famille, visite du père noel et belles surprises.


Coucou, voici un petit OS en cette veille du réveillon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

DIsclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec

* * *

><p>Ho! Ho! Ho! Joyeux Noël à tous!<p>

Cette phrase, je l'avais entendu toute l'après midi dans la galerie commerciale . Aujourd'hui 24 décembre 2011, je me retrouvais dans le centre commercial de New York pour faire mes derniers achats. Actuellement, dans un magasin de jouets, je m'évertuais à essayer de trouver un cadeau pour ma fille de cinq ans et demi, Carlie. Arpentant les rayons, je finis par trouver LA maison playmobil que ma fille me réclamait depuis des mois.

Une fois dehors, je rentrais chez moi retrouver ma famille. Alors que je venais de rentrer, mon portable sonna.

- Allo?

- Chérie, c'est moi. Je suis désolé mais mon avion a du retard, j'arriverais pas avant demain matin.

- Edward, Carlie t'attend depuis des jours!

- Je sais, moi aussi j'étais impatient de vous retrouver mais il y a eu un problème électronique et on ne peut pas décoller tout de suite.

- Très bien, soupirais-je, on se verra demain à la villa alors.

- Je vous aime fort Carlie et toi!

- On t'aime aussi Edward, à demain

Je raccrochais et soupirais. J'avais attendu toute la semaine de pouvoir le retrouver. Edward était dans l'armée et avait été envoyé en mission en Afghanistan, trois mois auparavant. Il avait reussi à obtenir une permission pour les fêtes et tout le monde l'attendait mais ce soir il ne serait pas là.

Décue, je partis rapidement me préparer pour la soirée chez les Cullen. Après un douche rapide, j'enfilais une robe bleu saphir que j'avais acheté une semaine auparavant lors d'une séance de shopping avec ma meilleure amie et belle-soeur, Alice. La robe était longue, échancrée sur le coté et avec un décolleté assez plongeant. Carlie ayant passé la journée avec Rose et Emmett, nous nous retrouverions directement chez les Carlisle et Esmée, les parents d'Edward. Après avoir bouclé mes cheveux et m'être maquillé, je partis.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me garais devant la villa et alors que je venais à peine de sortir, une tornade me sauta dans le bras.

- Coucou ma puce.

- T'es trop joli maman. Il est ou papa?

- Je suis désolé Carlie, l'avion de papa a eu un probleme et il ne pourra pas arriver avent demain.

- Mais il m'avait promis, me dit elle les larmes aux yeux

- Il était triste lui-aussi

- J'en ai marre qu'il soit pas là, il me manque trop

- A moi aussi il me manque mais on le verra demain d'accord? Pour l'instant on va aller à l'intérieur retrouver les autres.

Elle hocha la tête et mis sa tête dans mon cou. Elle était vraiment déçue. Nous rentrâmes, je posais Carlie par terre pour qu'elle aille jouer avec Tom, le fils de Rose et Emmett, et Lilly, la puce d'Alice et Jasper.

- Bella, tu es magnifique ma chérie.

- Merci Esmé!

- Edward nous rejoins dans la soirée? Demanda alors Emmett, surpris de ne pas me voir avec son frère

- Son avion a eu un problème technique, il n'arrivera que demain. Il est vraiment désolé de ne pas être là ce soir, ça lui tenait à cœur d'être présent!

- On sait Bella. Bon, nous pourrions passer à l'apéritif.

- Bonne idée Maman, approuva Alice avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Ca va? Me demanda-t-elle tout bas

- Oui, j'ai juste à attendre quelques heures de plus.

- Il ne sait toujours pas?

- Non je lui dirais demain!

Elle sourit, me fit un clin d'œil et partit s'asseoir à coté de son homme. Je m'installais sur le canapé à coté de Rose et je demandais un verre de jus de fruits à Carlisle qui me sourit. Difficile de garder un secret dans cette famille.

Les discussions se firent joyeuses et j'oubliais rapidement ma déception de ne pas avoir mon mari à mes cotés. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à passer à table, Carlie s'approcha de moi et me demanda:

- Maman, est ce que je peux appeler papa?

- Oui bien sûr.

Je lui souris, partis chercher mon téléphone dans mon sac à main et lui composer le numéro avant de lui passer mon portable. Je me rassis et la pris sur mes genoux alors qu'elle parlait à son père. Elle semblait plus heureuse que tout à l'heure et je l'entendis rire en réponse d'une bêtise qu'avait dit Edward. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle me repassa mon Blackberry et je me levais pour m'isoler.

- Salut toi!

- Salut.

- Alice m'a envoyé un texto tout à l'heure pour me dire que tu étais magnifique et que je manquais quelque chose. N'oublie pas de prendre des photos pour que je puisse voir ça!

- Promis. Tu arriveras vers quelle heure demain?

- Avec un peu de chance, je serais là quand tu te réveilleras.

- Je préférerais que tu m'appelles avant, j'ai une surprise pour toi et je veux pas que tu la vois avant

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches?

- Tu verras demain. Je vais devoir te laisser, on va passer à table.

- Bon appetit alors. A demain

- A demain, je t'aime

- Moi aussi. Bye

Je souris et retournais à table. Nous commençâmes à manger tout en parlant joyeusement, régulièrement interrompu par les enfants qui voulait voir le père Noël.. Minuit sonna et quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je partis ouvrir et me retrouvais en face d'un père Noël.

- Ho Ho Ho, on m'a dit que trois petites fripouilles m'attendaient avec impatience.

- Père Noël, crièrent les enfants en se précipitant vers lui

Moi je m'étais figée face à ses yeux verts émeraudes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Maman, maman, tu as vu, c'est le père Noël

- Oui j'ai vu ma puce.

Il distribua les cadeaux, qu'il avait récupéré on ne sait comment et resta un moment à chahuter avec les petits mais ses yeux se plantaient régulièrement dans les miens. Il s'éclipsa ensuite, laissant les enfants profiter de leurs cadeaux et je l'interpellais avant qu'il ne parte.

- Père Noël!

- Oui

- J'aurais un cadeau à vous confier pour mon mari, vous pourriez lui remettre?

- Bien sur!

Je lui tendis mon test de grossesse et posais ma main sur mon ventre. Je le vis me regardais surpris et lui souris en hochant la tête

- Mais...

- J'aimerais aussi beaucoup, si possible, qu'il me revienne au plus vite!

- Je...je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Au revoir Mme Cullen, à bientôt

- A bientôt Pere Noël

Il sortit et je souris. Il était là, Edward était parmi nous ce soir et c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire. Quelque minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et sachant qui se trouvait derrière, je demandais à Carlie d'aller ouvrir.

- PAPA!cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

Il la serra contre elle, sentit son odeur de petite fille et l'ecouta quelques minutes avant de la reposer. Il s'approcha de moi et vint m'enlacer après m'avoir embrasser.

- Depuis quand? Me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre qui commençait à le voir

- La nuit avant ton départ, lui répondis-je

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Je voulais pas te l'annoncer par mail ou par téléphone. Joyeux Noël mon amour

- C'est le plus beau que j'ai jamais eu

Il m'embrassa à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett nous interrompt

- Bah ça alors, on dirait que tu es le jumeau du père Noël

- L'année prochaine c'est toi qui t'y colles! Point positif, tu n'aura pas besoin de mousse au niveau du ventre, répliqua Edward

Emmett lui sauta dessus et je m'écartais en les laissant chahuter. Edward serra le reste de sa famille dans ses bras avant de venir se mettre derrière moi et de poser ses mains sur mon ventre. C'est alors que Carlie s'approcha et me demanda de m'accroupir. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille

- Est ce que je peux parler du bébé maintenant?

- Oui tu peux.

Je me relevais et elle tendis les bras à son père qui la souleva.

- Papa, je vais bientôt avoir une petite soeur!

- C'est peut être un petit frère tu sais? Intervins-je

- Je sais mais j'ai décidé que ce serait une petite soeur. Tu es content papa?

- Evident que je suis content ma puce, je vais bientôt avoir un deuxième enfant à aimer de tout mon coeur!

- Mais tu m'aimeras toujours pas vrai?

- Bien sur que je t'aimerais toujours, j'ai assez de place dans mon coeur pour aimer plusieurs personnes.

Carlie continua à parler du bébé avant de commencer à bailler et que je ne décide qu'il était l'heure pour aller d'aller se coucher.

- Carlie c'est l'heure d'aller au lit! Lui dis-je doucement en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux emmelés

- Je veux que vous veniez tous les deux me border

- Bien sur ma puce

Nous avions prévu de dormir chez Carlisle et Esmée et montâmes donc jusqu'à la chambre prévu pour les enfants. Edward la posa su l'un des lits et je sortis un pyjama de son sac. Edward l'aida à se déshabiller et elle enfila sa tenue pour la nuit avant de se glisser sous la couette. Mon amour s'assit au bord du lit et je restais debout au pied.

- Papa

- Oui Carlie

- Tu seras toujours là demain quand je me reveillerais?

- Evidemment

- Promis

- Je te promets que je ne partirais plus jamais aussi longtemps, ta maman et toi m'avaient trop manqué

Ce qu'il venait de dire m'interpella, il était dans l'armée, comment pouvait-il dire qu'il ne partirais plus?

- Maman, je veux un bisou, me demanda ma fille

- Je comptais pas sortir avant de t'en avoir fait un

Je m'approchais et prenais la place qu'Edward venait de me laisser. Je pris Carlie dans mes bras et lui fis un gros bisou avant de la border. Edward et moi sortîmes de la pièce. A peine avait il fermé la porte que je lui demandais:

- Pourquoi tu as promis à Carlie que tu ne partirais plus?

- Parce que c'est le cas. C'est fini Bella, je suis rendu à la vie civile.

- Tu es en train de dire que...

- Plus d'armée et surtout plus de départ loin de ma famille.

Je lui sautais dans les bras, heureuse. J'allais l'avoir près de moi tout le temps sans qu'il n'ait à partir, sans que je m'inquiètes chaque jour pour sa vie. Il était là et il allait rester.

- Je t'aime Mr Cullen

- Moi aussi je vous aime Mme Cullen.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et je me perdis dans son baiser quand tout à coup la voix d'Emmett nous parvint alors qu'il montait coucher Lilly et Tom, accompagné d'Alice:

- Hé les tourtereaux, attendez d'être seuls dans la chambre pour copuler! Il y a des yeux innocents ici.

- C'est surement pas des tiens que tu parles, rétorquais je

Nous rejoignîmes les autres en bas et terminâmes la soirée entre adultes. Vers 6h du matin, tout le monde partit se coucher et Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans sa chambre d'adolescent.

- Enfin seuls

- Tu as des projets? Lui demandais-je tout en me débarrassant de mes escarpins

- Tu n'imagines même pas!

Il me sourit et m'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains se posèrent dans mon dos et il fit descendre la fermeture de ma robe qui ne tarda pas à tomber au sol.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus

Je déboutonnais sa chemise blanche qui rejoignit ma robe et mes mains commencèrent à caresser son torse. Je sentis son érection naissante contre ma cuisse. Je souris et l'embrassais tendrement. Il me regarda de ses yeux noircis par le désir avant de poser ses mains sur ma poitrine à travers mon soutien gorge puis les fit glisser dans mon dos pour défaire l'agrafe de mon sous-vêtement. J'en profitais pour défaire la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon dont il se débarassa en même temps que ces chaussures. Je me collais alors à lui pour être en contact avec sa peau, avec son corps qui m'avait tant fait défaut, je voulais profiter de lui, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de ses bras autour de moi, de ses lèvres déposant de légers baisers sur mon visage avant qu'elles ne rejoignent les miennes. Doucement sa langue dessina le contour de mes lèvres avant que la mienne ne s'enroule autour de la sienne, arrachant ainsi un gémissement de plaisir à mon homme, étouffé par nos lèvres scellées. Mes bras prirent place autour de son cou et il en profita pour me pousser vers le lit. Je m'allongeais et il vint me surplomber.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu es de retour et que je t'aurais à mes cotés cette nuit et tous les jours qui vont suivre à partir de maintenant!

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Je suis là, auprès de toi et je vais le resterais. En de qui concerne cette nuit, je compte bien te montrer à quel point tu m'as manquer en te faisant l'amour toute la nuit, ou plutôt toute la matinée au vue de l'heure

Ne me laissant pas répliquer, il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent une fois de plus puis il se détacha de moi pour parsemer mon cou de baisers jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je sentis ses mains passer le long de mes côtés avant que qu'elles ne se glissent sous l'élastique de mon string qu'il arracha. Je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses fesse puis de ses cuisses et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux nus. J'enfermais alors son sexe tendu dans ma main et entamais un mouvement de va-et-viens qui le fit gémir. Je le poussais légèrement pour qu'il se retrouve sur le lit et me plaçait à califourchon au dessus de son corps. Je l'embrassais et mes lèvres se déplacèrent vers son cou, son torse, ses hanches avant d'atteindre son membre turgescent.

Je déposais quelques baisers sur sa longueur avant que ma langue ne prenne le relais tandis que je continuais à caresser son sexe avec ma main droite la gauche étant posée sur le ventre de mon homme et la sienne se posa dessus.

- Bella, s'il te plait! Supplia-t-il

- S'il te plait quoi?

- Prends-moi dans ta bouche mon ange!

Accédant à sa demande, je l'enfermais dans ma bouche. Son bassin vint à ma rencontre une nouvelle fois afin d'accentuer ma caresse.

- Oui, bébé, vas-y plus fort!

Je fis racler mes dents contre sa peau tout en continuant à le sucer intensément. Je passais ensuite ma langue sur son bout où je récoltais les premières gouttes de sa jouissance.

- Bella, stop… je...je vais… venir!

Ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire, je continuais mes cajoleries en renforçant mes va et viens autour de son membre turgescent. Edward bougea afin de se retirer d'entre mes lèvres et je remontais vers lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me rebasculer sur le lit.

- A mon tour de te donner du plaisir! Me répondit il en commençant à parsemer mon cou de baiser alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes seins

Il se pencha alors sur ma poitrine et ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains. Sa langue s'enroula autour d'un de mes tétons dressés par le plaisir pendant que sa main s'occupait de son compagnon esseulé puis il déposa une pluie de baisers sur ma peau avant que je ne le fasse remonter. Je l'embrassais à nouveau et lui dis:

- Je te veux en moi, ça m'a trop manqué!

Il me sourit, m'embrassa et planta ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens avant de me pénétrer d'un coup de rein. Je gémis de plaisir alors qu'il allait et venait en moi de plus en plus vite. Je sentis mon orgasme se former peu à peu, cela me faisait tellement de bien. Ses doigts vinrent taquiner mon clitoris et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que mon orgasme prennent le dessus et que je me laisse complètement aller à mon plaisir. Quelques va et viens plus tard, Edward vint à son tour et se déversa en moi.

Sa tête se posa dans le creux de mon cou tandis que nous reprenions tous deux notre souffle. Je sentais ses lèvres parcourir mes épaules, mon cou puis pour terminer mes joues et mes lèvres, me faisant gémir de bien-être.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se retire de moi et s'allonge à mes cotés. Je posais alors ma tête au creux de son épaule et sa main vint caresser ma hanche.

- Tu l'as appris comment? Me demanda-t-il

- De quoi?

- Ta grossesse, comment tu as su que tu étais enceinte?

- J'ai remarqué que j'avais du retard et j'ai fais un test, suivi d'une prise de sang.

- Et j'ai raté ça!

- Eh, lui dis je en relevant la tête, tu as été absent pour la découverte de la grossesse et les nausées mais il reste le plus beau, les premiers coups, la découverte du sexe du bébé, l'accouchement. Tu sera là pour tout ça et c'est le plus important. Pour le début, ce n'était pas si différent de quand j'attendais Carlie!

Il sourit et m'embrassa. Je me réinstallais contre son épaule et peu à peu je m'endormis, heureuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seule dans le lit. Je me levais et enfilais un jean et la chemise d'Edward de la veille avant de descendre. Je me retrouvais alors face à un magnifique instant. Tous les Cullen étaient levés et installées dans le salon parlant, riant, profitant des moments passés tous ensemble. Je souris et mon regard croisa celui de mon mari qui jouait avec les enfants. Il vint me rejoindre et m'embrassa.

- Bonjour mon ange

- Bonjour

Que demander de plus pour être heureuse. J'étais entourée de ceux que je considérais comme mes parents et mes frères et soeurs mais surtout il y a avait Carlie, notre future bébé que nous accueillerons dans moins de 6 mois et j'avais enfin retrouvé Edward.

FIN

* * *

><p>Et voila, alors qu'en avez vous pensé?<p>

Joyeuses de fêtes de fin d'année

A bientot

Laura


End file.
